If You Give A Winchester A Computer
by PlatinumRoseLady
Summary: ... sit back and watch what happens. For 494dwangel, who's feeling a little poorly and wanted some Sick!Dean to discover fanfic. Get well soon!


**Title: If You Give A Winchester A Computer**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dean or Sam. *Mutters* Dammit.**

**Spoilers: Set after "The Monster at the End of This Book"**

**Author's Notes: For 494dwangel, who's feeling a little poorly. Get well soon!**

"Sammmmmmm…."

He tried not to sigh. He really did. It wasn't Dean's fault he'd caught a really bad cold.

"Saaaa*_sneezehackcough_*aaaammmm…"

Of course, it wasn't Sam's fault that the motel they were staying in had no television; he'd practically made to force Dean to pull over before he passed out and killed the both of them…

"Saaammmmmyyyyyy…"

The biggest problem with a sick Dean was when he got really sick, he turned into a five year old.

A muscular, petulant, sniffly, five year old currently in danger of hacking up a lung.

Sam walked out of the bathroom, approached his brother's sickbed with a glass of water and some aspirin. "Here you go, Dean. Let me help you sit up…"

"Can sit up on my own…" grumbled Dean, sitting up slowly. He held out a trembling hand, popped the pills into his mouth with a swallow of water, and leaned up against the headboard. Sam placed his hand on Dean's forehead; still warm, but at least his older brother wasn't burning with a fever anymore. The elder Winchester let out with a disgusted sigh. "I hate being *_snifflecough_* sick."

"I know you do, Dean."

"And I hate being sick in a crappy motel that doesn't even have freaking tv!"

"I know that too, Dean."

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really *_coughsniffwheeze_* bored."

"Yeah, I kinda figured that out. That's why I going to do this." Before Dean could ask what "this" was, Sam walked over to his laptop, opened it up and placed it gently on Dean's lap.

A puzzled frown pulled at Dean's full lips. "What're you doin', Sam?"

"What does it look like? Letting you use my computer. You can go anywhere you want – just try not to lock it up on a porn site, okay?" Sam gave his brother a grin, walked over and grabbed his jacket. "I'm going to run to the store – we're almost out of orange juice, and we need some more meds. You gonna be okay alone for a few minutes?"

"Sure." Dean as still a more than a little stunned that Sam had made the gesture; he knew how much his brother valued his laptop. He gave Sam a watery, tired smile. "Thanks, man."

"No sweat. Be back soon." With that, Sam left Dean to his own devices – and the World Wide Web.

Dean's smiled even wider.

Alone at last.

Now he could check out his latest addiction – the one that didn't include the words "Busty" or "Asian" or "Beauty".

He's found out about this stuff a few weeks back, when he'd been goofing around on Sam's computer.

Now he went and checked for more of it every chance he got. Typing a few words into Goggle, his eyes widened as he saw the number of sites that sprang up when he'd typed in the words _Winchester_ and _fan fiction._

For the next few minutes he felt like a kid in a candy store. So many choices, it was almost hard to pick one…

Until one site caught his eye.

"Wee!chesters? What *_sniffle_* the hell is a Wee!chester?" He clicked on the site, and settled back to read…

… and got so wrapped up in the stories he hardly heard Sam come back, barley acknowledged it when his brother asked what he was looking at. It was only when Sam put his hand on his shoulder did Dean look up from the computer.

Sam was a little surprised and more than a little confused. Dean looked a little flushed, but his eyes were brighter than they'd been in days, and there was a smile of real happiness on his face.

"Dean? What is it? What did you find?"

"Sit down, Sam. You need to read some of these stories. I mean, some of them do paint Dad as a total bastard, you can skip those. But some of them, some of these writers…" for a second the emotion seem to catch in his throat, stopping his words.

"They tried to give us childhoods. Real childhoods. I don't know how these people come up with this stuff, maybe they're prophets, too, or something I dunno. Seriously, dude, pull up a chair, read these with me. Please."

Sam looked into his brother's eyes, nodded and pulled up a chair.

"Let's get to reading, bro."


End file.
